Consumation
by thatsyou
Summary: For the first time in two days, she won’t wake up worrying about his whereabouts, because she’s knows when she wakes up, he’ll be there. - WARNING: IRON MAN 2 SPOILERS!


**spc6grl's note:** Hello all! This fic was co-authored with tonyedwstark, and I would like to thank her for her patience with me. Plot bunnies and Tony's POV was her doing, Pepper's POV was me.

Couple of things before proceeding to the story:

are SPOILERS in this story. Do not proceed any further if you have not seen IM2 and do not want to know what happens at the end.

2. There is sex in this story, you are hereby warned.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

Pepper sat at her desk at Stark Industries, finishing up planning Tony's schedule for this week. It had been three months since she had quit being CEO and went back to being his PA, and to be honest, the second time was actually better than the first. He was more responsible, remembering appointments, signing important documents that need signed immediately, showing up for board meetings; the list could go on and on. Granted, she would catch him from time to time tinkering in his work shop during the work hours, but he's Tony Stark, Iron Man for God's sake, of course he would be down in his work shop, she would have been worried if he wasn't. She got up out of her chair, grabbed her bag and the necessary documents, and left her office.

He was on her mind as she drove to the mansion. Her getting her job back as his PA wasn't the only thing that had happened three months ago. That night of the Expo, when he had finally kissed her, was the beginning of their 'stable-ish' relationship. Tony insisted they take it slow, and it pleased her to no end that he wanted to do right by her. They hadn't had sex yet, however they did talk about it. She insisted that sex be a benefit in a relationship, and a relationship should not be based only on sex, as he previously did with every conquest of his. He was trying, for her anyway, and she loved him more for it.

She walks through the door of the mansion and shuts it behind her. "Good morning, Miss Potts," she hears Jarvis say to her.

"Good morning, Jarvis. Is Tony up yet?" she asks walking into the living room.

"I am afraid Mr. Stark is not present inside the mansion," he says. Pepper freezes where she is.

"What?" she asks, her anger starting to rise. "Where is he?"

"Mr. Stark left two hours ago inside the suit, ma'am," he explains.

"And he didn't even call me," she says, more so to herself than to Jarvis. She is half disappointed and half angry at him for not telling her, but it's Tony, and it's the way he deals with these things, so she doesn't mind it for the rest of the day, however she's none too happy about rearranging his schedule. By midnight that night, he hadn't come home and Jarvis had no idea where he was.

"I will inform you the moment I have a trace on his signal, Miss Potts," Jarvis says.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she says, looking out the window. He had done this before, but it still didn't keep her from worrying. She eventually tears herself away from the window and heads upstairs to his bedroom. She's not going home tonight, not with him still out there.

He doesn't come home the next day and she's slowly losing her patience. By the end of the second day she's practically shaking and crying on the couch in his workshop. Her heart is racing like crazy; she's so scared and she's afraid that the one moment she's dreaded is finally coming. She's afraid she's lost him, and the worst part is they haven't even said 'I love you' to each other. She stays there and cries. Jarvis doesn't ask her why she's crying because he knows the reason.

Somewhere around 3 AM she is awoken by a startling sound, and there is Tony, suddenly flying and crashing into the workshop, his suit completely trashed. She doesn't stand up, her tears start to flow freely down her cheeks and she doesn't make any move or say anything, just watches him. The robots dissemble the suit and reveals a worn out and bloody Tony Stark, and that's when she loses it. He hadn't noticed her until her heard her sobs move from his couch to the stairs.

She sobs uncontrollably and runs upstairs. Needless to say Tony is startled, and had no idea what was going on until Jarvis tells him that it had been quite a day for her. Immediately, he panics and runs upstairs after her and catches her just in time before she leaves. She still has tears on her face, obvious signs of what his lack of responsibility did to her.

"Pepper," he says quietly and tries to touch her. She moves away from him and his heart constricts at her actions.

"Look at you!" she half screams. "You're all covered in blood, Tony, _blood_!" She accentuates it and hiccups. He knows he's covered in blood because he can feel it, smell it even.

"I know." Pepper looks at him, her blue eyes glittering in the dimmed light.

"I'm leaving, please let me leave." Tony panics slightly.

"If I let you go you won't come back." Pepper gives up fighting because she knows she won't be able to leave, as much as she wants to.

"You know what, you're right."

"Am I?" he asks with a heavy heart.

"Yes, Tony, you are. You don't realize what you've put me through," she says, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Pepper," he whispers and looks down at his feet. "Just please don't leave."

"Why?" she asks. His eyes find hers and the look in them scares her a little.

"I'm sorry," he says again and suddenly wraps her in his arms. She pushes her hands against his chest, wanting to fight him off, but he doesn't release her from his grasp. She still tries to fight, but eventually she wraps her arms around him and just hangs on for dear life while uncontrollably sobbing into his shoulder. He's never felt this way before. His heart grows heavy as he holds her into his arms and just listens to her sob. He's never felt this broken before and doesn't know what to do to ease that feeling, doesn't know what to do to make it go away. So as gently as he can he moves his face so that his lips are near her ear and whispers to her. "Don't cry... please, Pepper, don't cry..." Hearing him begging her not to cry, makes her want to even more, but she tries to stop for his sake and eventually she does gain control.

"I was so worried, Tony," she says, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"I know, Pepper," he whispers. "I promise I won't go away again without telling you." She sighs once more and slowly lets her grip loosen from around him, while rising to look into his eyes.

"Two days, Tony," she says, tears welling up again. Tony sighs and avoids her eyes for a few long moments. He's lost. He brings his eyes back to hers and whispers something he's never thought of whispering.

"I love you." Pepper's eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, she has no more control and she clutches him to her, sobbing once again. She takes a couple of breaths.

"I love you so much," she says still clutching him to her. Tony releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and kisses the top of her head.

"We're good now, yeah?" He asks her. Pepper releases him and looks into his eyes.

"Far from it, Mr. Stark," she says with a smirk. Tony recognizes the look on her face and smiles devilishly.

"So you want it as bad as I do, huh?"

"Only after you take a shower." He laughs a little, the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

"Only if you wait for me in my bedroom." He knows they haven't made it there just yet and he knows how much he wants her, but he was willing to do everything on her terms.

"I'll wait, but can I begin without you, or do I have to wait like a good girl?" she says, knowing it'll drive him crazy. Tony's eyes widen.

"You... yeah, I think you can start without me." With that said, he runs to his bathroom as fast as his legs could carry him. Pepper knows he's gonna speed through his shower, so she quickly gets to the bedroom herself. She strips off her pants and blouse, and walks over to one of her drawers and pulls out a sexy number, one she knows he'll love. The negligee is hot rod red, see through, with matching panties. As fast as she can, she puts it on, releases her hair from the messy ponytail it had been in, fluffs it out and she sits and waits for him. However the anticipation is getting to her. Her skin is beginning to burn. She rubs her hands against her neck while slowly rubbing them down her stomach then slipping one hand in her panties to touch herself to relinquish some of the pressure.

He thinks he hasn't managed in his whole life to shower this fast. It must have taken him less than forty-five seconds to wash off all the blood and grease from his face and body. He fumbles out of the shower and tries to rub his hair at the same time with a towel. It's kind of difficult because he's hard as a rock and the anticipation of what's coming next is killing him. He looks at his face in the mirror and decides to trim his grown goatee. He does that in less than two minutes and shaves off his scruff. His hair is still damp when he pulls out a robe from one of the drawers. He puts it on and heads out of the bathroom, trying desperately to cover his erection. He doesn't want her to know that she's having that effect on him, even before he's got a chance to touch her. When he finally sees her waiting on his bed, her head thrown back and her hand in her panties stroking herself, he simply explodes. His already rock hard member hardens even more and he swears he's never been this hard. It actually hurts. When Pepper realizes he's watching her, a blush appears on her skin.

"Well, you did say I could begin without you." Tony is so overwhelmed he can't speak.

"I know... but I didn't expect THIS," he says, his voice strangled and hoarse. God, he wants her SO bad. She smiles wickedly.

"What did you think I meant?" she says as she continues to rub herself. She never knew how much more pleasurable it would be with him watching her. Tony stares at her hand for a few seconds and groans. Pepper's eyes roam up and down his body, until she sees his very obvious erection beneath his robe. She smiles, then bites her lip. "Aren't you gonna come over here and make love to me, or do I have to lay here and finish this all by myself?" she says as she accentuates the last three words. Tony nods in agreement and walks to her. He kneels over so that he's almost eye-level to her.

"Can I?" He asks and eyes her lips intently. Pepper's heart begins to race as she removes her hand from her panties.

"Please do," she says. Tony grabs the hand that he was so envious of and sucks on her fingers. His eyes close involuntarily as he sucks on her fingers. Her taste is driving him absolutely crazy. Pepper's mouth goes dry at the sight of him sucking her fingers. She can feel her nipples harden as his tongue drags itself against her fingers. After he licks her fingers clean he looks her in the eye and smiles.

"You know I'm not letting you go away again after we do this, Potts. You know that, right?" She smiles.

"I'll try to find a way to deal with that."

"You'd better," he whispers and moves to kiss her. She moans as she tastes herself on his mouth. His first kiss is slow and gentle. She brings a hand up to his neck and holds him there a moment. She brings her other hand up to rub his cheek. He gently kisses her more deeply, and sighs into her mouth, then she opens her mouth for his tongue. He shivers a little as their tongues connect and start a slow dance themselves. She wraps an arm around his neck to pull him closer as she sucks on his tongue for a moment, until she feels her feet coming up off the floor. She breaks the kiss and looks down to see his hands are underneath her knees, raising her legs while spreading them even more. She looks back up to him and sees him smiling. He smiles even more when she finally lays her head onto the mattress. He leans over her and presses his lips against hers again and tries to focus. He feels her hands running through his hair, keeping him there as she wraps her legs around his waist. When she feels his hands on her back, she lets her hands wonder down between them. She pulls on the sash, pushes his robe to the side, and rubs his erection, finally feeling just how hard he really is.

"Pepper," he moans and presses his head into her shoulder.

"You like that, baby?" she asks, still rubbing him.

"Mmm..." he breathes out and starts kissing her jaw. He brushes his lips faintly down her neck and proceeds to press an open mouthed kiss at the area between her ear and her jaw. Her eyes roll closed, making rubbing him a little difficult. He spares a hand and gently moves her hand away from his manhood. "I won't last if you keep that up." He kisses her again and uses his tongue to gain entrance into her mouth. His hand slides down the straps of her negligee while his mouth starts to place kisses down her neck and chest. She pushes his robe open and pushes it off his shoulders. She rubs her hands up and down his chest, pausing to twirl and scrape his nipples. He groans and slides the negligee up. She sits up to help him, then he throws it absently over his shoulder and stops to stare at the sight of her only in her bra and panties. Her breathing accelerates and the blush on her skin returns, watching Tony looking at her like that scares her, but sends a shock of want right to her core.

"Tony," she says softly. His hand comes up to cup her breast through her bra and his breathing accelerates as he slowly massages it. Pepper's head rolls back, arching her neck towards him. He lays her on her back again and pushes one leg between hers. His lips find her neck again and he starts sucking and licking on that beautiful porcelain skin. She moans, holding him there so he wouldn't stop. Her hands rub his neck and continue down his back until her hands cup his butt. He smiles into her skin and unfastens the clasp of her bra. He slides his hand down her chest and cups her breast into his warm, rough hand. His thumb scrapes at her nipple and her head arches back. Again, he takes that opportunity to suck at her neck, while his free hand slides into her panties. He finally cups her and feels just how wet she is, all the while his cock throbs as she moans. He slides her panties down her legs and kisses her deeply while probing one finger inside of her. Her eyes close at the feeling of his finger moving inside of her. He kisses her mouth and penetrates her slowly with his finger. Her nails begin to claw up his back until she moans faintly. Her head starts writhing from side to side as he starts speeding up his movements. Her hands leave him and grab the sheet above her head as he pulls out his finger and pushes back in two this time. His cock throbs once more when she moans his name. Now, she can't stand it anymore. She's grabbing and clawing, crying out his name. The pleasure is so great she can't think straight anymore.

"Tony! Please!" she begs, almost screaming.

"I've got you," he says. "You can let go." She can feel it building inside of her.

"Don't stop!" she says. His mouth fastens around her stiff nipple licking and sucking. His tongue is wet and warm and it sends shivers throughout her body. Her hands come back to his head, running her fingers through his hair, all the while she's getting closer and closer until her eyes close, her back arches and she finally has release. "Tony," she gasps, feeling dizzy. When she's finally able to, she looks at him as he rises from her breast to look at her. He has to stop his movements entirely and looks at her mouth wide open, and her eyes glistening with something.

"Wow…" is all she can say.

"Wow," he says back. "How was that?"

"Well," she begins. "It makes me wonder what the real thing feels like," she said, with a smirk.

"Wanna know?" he asks and removes his fingers from her, licking them clean.

"Well..." she begins. "If you insist." He kisses her one more time and moves behind her. He throws his robe on the floor and presses his front to her back. She moans feeling just how hard he is for her. She looks back when she feels him freeze behind her.

"Is it okay if we're doing it without a..." he asks softly while one of his hands cups her breast.

"Don't worry, I have that taken care of," she says with a smile.

"Okay," he whispers and looks at her with a smile, before moving his hips forward a little. While she raises her leg she moves her hand behind her to touch him as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Pepper..." he inhales as he puts one hand on her thigh and pushes himself inside of her for the first time. She gasps at the sensation of him filling her. He was definitely bigger than two of his fingers. She moves her hand up to his neck, feeling for him. She feels his mouth come into contact with her neck, while slowly moving inside of her. Her fingers entwine with his hair until he leans over to kiss her on her lips.

"Tony," she moans as his hand moves to her stomach. Her eyes close. God, she had never felt anything like this before. He was moving behind her, filling her to the point where she might explode, and suddenly, she felt it rising, quickly. He presses his thumb on her clit. She grabs his hand on her stomach and hangs on as her body rides the second amazing orgasm Tony Stark had given her. When he feels her contracting around him he hardens even more, and he pushes himself as deeply as he can. "Tony," she says, still sated, but knows he's coming she reaches behind him and grabs onto his thigh and starts rubbing him, dragging her nails up and down his skin hoping that will help, considering she's practically limp on the bed. He groans softly and after another five seconds he kisses her shoulder and grabs her hand that was still lying on his thigh. He feels like he's been electrocuted, but in a good way.

"Pepper," he gasps and grips her thigh as he rides through it. He comes so hard he literally sees black spots in front of his eyes. She holds onto his hand when he comes. He grits his teeth and keeps thrusting into her slowly, making it all longer. He repeatedly says her name softly. Though his thrusts become erratic her nails dig into his skin as the last tremors surge through her body. She feels his grip on her tighten and feels the spasms inside of her. He lays his palm flat against her thigh and closes his eyes.

"God," he says and kisses her shoulder one more time. Finally, after what seemed like forever he goes limp behind her. He's breathing heavily. She lays back against him, being out of breath herself. They lie there for a few moments and she listens as his breathing becomes less erratic. His fingers begin to ghost up her stomach and she drags her fingers up his arms softly, not digging this time. He sighs as she follows one of her hands up and around to look at him. She looks behind and sees his eyes just staring at her. She places a hand on his face and he leans into her touch, closing his eyes. She turns around now, not wanting to strain to see him anymore. She places both her hands on his face and leans in to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer, not wanting at inch of space between them. He lays back against the pillows taking her with him and strokes her cheek with one trembling hand. She catches it after a couple of seconds and breaks the kiss in order to look him in the eye. She doesn't know why he's trembling. When she looks at him she sees tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asks. He swallows the lump in his throat and kisses her one more time.

"I'm..." he sighs. "Happy," he chuckles a little through his tears. She smiles and kisses his palm.

"I'm happy too, Tony, more than you could ever know."

"Good, I'm glad," he says and presses his lips against hers in a deep kiss. She sighs, then he breaks the kiss after a few minutes and looks at her with a lopsided smile.

"People would call me crazy if they knew what is happening with me right now."

"What is happening with you?" She asks.

"Well... first of all, this..." He points to the two of them.

"Okay," she says, hesitantly.

"And I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you finally stopped pushing me away." She smiles and places a hand on his cheek.

"You're an asshole, but I love you too," she says, smiling. He laughs.

"Okay, I deserved that one," he says. They kiss one more time before they settle down into the bed. She reaches down and pulls the sheets over them. She snuggles into his chest and rests her hand over his arc, while he wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on top of her head. They fall asleep in each other's arms. For the first time in two days, she won't wake up worrying about his whereabouts, because she's knows when she wakes up, he'll be there.


End file.
